User blog:I didn't spend money in this game/Why orkans are dead
I read this blog on reddit, and i felt a little bit agree about it Why orkans are dead Hey guys. How are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking. You all look lovely today, is that a new shirt? Careful with those pizza rolls, they squirt when you bite into them sometimes and I'd hate for your brand new One Direction sleeveless tank to get stained. You've heard about Orkans I guess. Orkans are great, you want someone dead and fast, use orkans or my wife when she's pissed off. One of my top War Robots philosophies is that a dead enemy can't shoot back, I always take this into consideration when I'm building a hangar or giving advice on what to run. Some people think the tankier the better; tanks certainly have their place to an extent; but at the end of the day if the reds are dead they can't shoot you. I bring this up because I'm the owner of 8 MK2 Orkans, none of which I've ran in quite some time. Why is that, I thought a dead enemy can't shoot back? True, but let's take a close look at the meta: Greek Bots, Mender, Falcon, Invader, Hellburner, Strider... Anciles to an extent... everything with a dash or descend... and most importantly Last Stand. What do all of these bots have in common? All of these things you need to be lucky to hit a skilled player with your rockets, or they simply don't care and tank it. How about Last Stand? Take away all of the talk about it being nerfed or changed or how silly and unfair it is. Fact is it's most likely here to stay and if you want to compete at the top you should probably be saving up all your gold for this bad boy or be prepared to be the dog in every fight. How does this impact orkans though? Orkans are super bursty and often you need a full salvo to kill to cripple a bot and you need to time them perfectly... Can there be anything worse than taking your time to position yourself, waiting, watching, sip the beer, wait, sip... there we go! Time to die butt face! Last Stand - Now you're left with two options: die or hide and sip your beer (if you're lucky) while the reds continue to push territory. Take a look across most high-champion hangars, you're seeing almost no Orkans whatsoever unless it's a specialty beacon bomber in a specter (and even then I'll argue there are WAY better weapons, heard of storms?). Plasma has become the king of knife fighting and for good reason, either Tarans or energy shotguns have commonalities; they reload quicky and and high DPS. This means you're ready to pop off that bot which triggered it's last stand, or more importantly pop the last stand and refocus your attention where it matters. Let's talk about that for a second: How are you handling Last Stand? I see way too many people trigger the inevitable last stand and when it triggers they stand there and stare at them or worse they fire into them like a flailing orangutan. Here's a tip, count triggering last stand as a kill, if you can wait and kill them in 4.5 seconds great! But that doesn't mean you need to stand there and tank their shots, chances are there are other bots to shoot at in the meantime, you should be looking for two things: cover and a secondary target. What's this got to do with our topic? You just can't do this with orkans, unless you're satisfied with pea shooting your second target. Hey I know we all like to wax nostalgic, but I'll be the first to say it. Orkans are a thing of the past. As bots get tougher and faster and the meta becomes more and more saturated with last stand, orkans will be less and less effective. Get out ahead of it and start preparing your bots for a change. If you love your specter there's two very viable knife fighting options in Tarans and Storms, which I thought were always better anyway. In summary I'd like to add that this is not a rant about last stand, I actually don't mind this new layer of complexity, you just need to play harder and smarter and consider all the variables when planning your hangar and attack. Good luck boys, may all your efforts go towards saving gold for LS, I know that's what I'm up to. Category:Blog posts